It Takes More Than a Minute
by magictrix
Summary: Following on from my Finchel fic 'It Only Takes a Minute', which is now complete, this is the lost chapter. One Shot. SMUT. Graphic content. Basically what happens when Finchel goes back to the hotel. You don't need to have read that to read this.


_**-Authors Notes-**_

_**Ok if you've read my other Finchel fic 'It Only Takes A Minute' this is the lost chapter. **_

_**The lost SMUT chapter.**_

_**This is what happens in the middle of chapter 19 (after Finn and Rachel go back to the hotel).**_

_**You don't need to have read that story for this, this being a dirty, smutty one shot but just a bit of background. Finchel have never been together, it's 7 years after high school so they're in their early 20's but they drifted apart after Rachel stayed with Jesse (it's all in the other story). This is the sex that happened after they saw each other again. So basically neither of them are bumbling virgins but it's their first time together.**_

_**Let me know what you guys think. It's my first smut chapter, huzzah. **_

_**Much love. Live long and Finchel. **_

_**-X-**_

As Rachel fumbled with her bag searching for the card key, Finn hungrily stood over her, kissing a trail along her neck and collarbone.

She giggled.

Finn thought it was more amazing than her singing.

"I'm ticklish there", she explains through the giggles.

A quick swipe and they were in.

Rachel dropped her things by the door, anywhere. All she knew was that her bag, the card key? They were lost somewhere on the floor. She wasn't even sure where the floor was, only that Finn Hudson had his hands all over her.

She turned into him and felt his hands find their home, safely on her ass.

Her hands ran the length of his back, clawing at him, dragging him closer.

"Rach", he said against her lips, their tongues still dueling.

Their bodies still intertwined as they fumbled nearer to the bed, but not onto it, not yet.

His shoes were off, her heels weren't. She thought they'd give her better access to the 6"3 man in front of her.

Man not boy.

Neither of them were children anymore.

His hands moved swiftly to her back again, angling for the zip of her dress. Rachel's hands fumbled blindly with his belt.

She felt the zip to her dress slide slowly and gently down her back. A stark contrast to the forceful things Finn was doing with his mouth. Again moving his mouth to that ticklish spot he'd discovered, kissing her down to the top of the dress that now barely clung to her.

She stepped back with a grin, whipping his belt from him and his cloudy, lust filled eyes watch her slowly, teasingly lower the dress.

Finn mindlessly removes his jeans. Groaning as his erection is now only covered by the thin fabric of his boxers.

The dress is at her hips, he can't take his eyes off of the black strapless bra that is encasing her chest.

For the speed at which they entered the room time seems to have slowed down now.

She stops for a second as he unbuttons his shirt, getting restless he rips the it apart causing the last button to ping somewhere.

It didn't matter where, it was somewhere away from them.

He sheds the white cotton from his shoulders and her eyes look hungrily over his chest and abs.

"You've been working out", is all she can manage to say, not caring how cliche it sounds, as she slips the bunched up dress past her hips, sliding it down her legs.

He wonders how her legs can be that long.

Kicking the dress aside she steps back into him. Her fingers dance over his chest as she places her lips to his, once again regaining the contact.

Finns fingers fly to her back once more, unclasping the bra with the expertise he has gained over the years.

It drops to the floor and his hands move around to cup her breasts.

She moans into him, attempting to kiss her way down his chest but he is in the way.

He won't let her get that far because he's no longer rubbing her breasts but instead running circles around her nipples. She's moaning lightly, panting longingly.

He takes it as a sign and pinches them.

She gasps before grinning at him again.

The sexist thing he's ever seen and the sexiest she's ever felt.

"Here let me" she almost whispers as she lowers herself, causing him to break contact.

Rachel misses the contact with her breasts but prides herself on the hungry look in his eyes as she slips her fingers beneath his waistband, gently pulling the boxers over his erection.

She moves with them.

Slinking downwards as she slides them down his legs.

She's on her knees, he knows what's coming.

He moans as her hands skirt along his length before circling the base slowly.

She blows on the head, again teasingly, before inserting just the tip in her mouth.

Her tongue swirls, causing him to groan in agony at wanting her so badly.

Suddenly after the slow build up she begins inching more of his cock into her waiting mouth.

She's warm and soft and he resists thrusting but instead wraps a hand into her hair. Tangling his fingers.

Her tongue runs along his throbbing manhood as she engulfs it, it reaches her throat and she pushes down a little more.

Her fingers work on his balls, massaging gently as she begins a rhythm.

Sucking and working her tongue she eventually takes him deeper than she originally had while keeping a steady pace.

He moans in undeniable pleasure at her deep throating technique and she grows wetter and wetter at the sound of his moans.

He's calling her name, "Rach, Rach, Rachhhh" over and over again, until he's not.

He looks down at her as the familiar feeling overcomes him. She feels his balls tense, she knows what's coming and has no intention of moving.

He doesn't know what she's thinking but there's not a force on earth that could stop what's about to happen as he feels his cock in her throat and she swallows against it.

"Oh god, Rach, I'm gonna... I.. I", he uses the tangled fingers in her hair to push her hair back. They lock eyes and he knows she knows. He can tell she doesn't care.

A low moan escapes his lips followed by a husky, "Rachhhhhhhh" as he unloads into her waiting mouth. She swallows it all up, greedily. Licking him clean as she removes him from her mouth.

She kisses a path back up to his chest and he suddenly takes control.

He picks her up and lays her against the bed with her legs dangling off of the edge. He stares at the black panties currently still covering her glory.

In the same motion as her undressing him, he grasps the waistband, lowering them gently until he pulls them off.

Now at her feet he lifts up of her perfect legs, starting at her ankle he kisses his way upwards. His lips barely leaving her skin as he moves his ways along.

He still wonders when they will stop, how her legs go on forever.

She leans back into the soft sheets of the bed, feeling it support her back as he reaches her thighs.

She spreads her legs invitingly.

He doesn't stop there.

Eventually after covering her entire body he finds his way to her breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth he sucks and nibbles as she moans and arches her back to increase the pressure.

Finn trails a hand over her hips as he lavishes attention on her breasts.

She doesn't expect it when a finger gently runs the length of her slit. She gasps.

He chuckles lightly as he switches to the other nipple feeling it harden further at the touch of his mouth.

His runs his finger up and down, traces circles around her clit but not quite over it.

Not quite touching it.

"Please Finn, more".

Eloquent Rachel Berry can barely let the words pass her lips. Not between the moans.

Long, low moans. Desperate moans.

He loves that he is making her make _that_ noise.

She is desperate for him to give her more. She's wet enough.

His finger slips inside her, and then another. She sighs in approval at the feeling.

She get's closer and closer as he works his fingers in and out.

She can feel the oncoming storm. Her breathing is still shallow, not quite there.

She can see the edge but not a way over it.

That's when the ministrations on her nipples cease but instead of protesting at the loss she gasps in shock again as his mouth moves.

He kisses her slit before working his tongue onto her swollen clit.

Sucking away he continues to works his fingers in and out.

She feels a third finger enter her and he mumbles, "so tight" into her.

The sound reverberating against her clit does wonders and her breath hitches in her chest as she reaches the peak.

Her legs stiffen and her entire body shakes with pleasure.

One long gasp.

She doesn't scream. She shudders. Her hands grip the sheets, her body rocks, she can barely breathe.

He continues as her body rides each wave of pleasure before he is at her side, pulling her further onto the bed with him.

"Finn", it's all she can say.

His name is the only word on her lips.

He likes it that way.

He leans into her, holding himself up with one elbow and using the others to trace circles around her light nipples.

"We not done yet Rachel", he tells her with a tone of desire mingled with force.

He's in control.

Finn is in control and Rachel is loving it.

"I hope not", she whispers back and he leans over her.

He's hard again. Not that he was ever less than half mast.

She watches him as he watches her.

He's taking her in, every inch of her.

His eyes rake along her body, her skin, her hair, her eyes, her lips. All the things that make her Rachel and make this more than just sex.

She's waiting expectantly.

She ready for more. She wetter than ever and so sensitive after her last orgasm.

He teases her, it's his turn to tease.

He slides his cock along her opening. Just barely touching her, but letting her know what's coming.

She tries to lift her hips, to meet him. He's having none of it.

One of Finns hands is supporting him as the other holds her hips down, gently but stopping her from moving all the same.

"Finn please".

He waits smirking.

He never says what he's waiting for but it's like she knows.

"Finn I need you, NOW", she tries to say forcefully but the words come out begging, frustrated.

The tone of her voice sparks his actions and he crashes onto her.

His lips are on hers, their tongues fight for dominance.

She wins.

He fights for nothing else though as he drives into her, filling her to her very core.

"Fuck", he mumbles at the feeling of driving into Rachel Berry.

She feels so full. Like no one else could ever fill her quite like this, like the feeling of fullness runs throughout her body.

She smiles against his lips and he wastes no time in pumping in and out.

Steadily.

Faster.

Deeper.

Each stroke he feels his balls tense a little more, her feels her walls clench his cock a little more, he hears her moan a little louder.

Amidst his rhythm she shifts her right leg. She shifts it and bends it and the next thing he realizes is that it's on his shoulder. It's on his shoulder with those black fuck me heels still on.

Her right leg is on his shoulder and now he has a whole new amount of access. A whole new angle.

And as he thrusts into her again, a little deeper than the last time, he hears _that _moan.

This time she's getting louder, the moans aren't low and long.

They're loud and fast between her labored breathing.

He's hit _that_ spot.

As if he needs to be told she barely pants, "there... oh god Finn right there"

Spurred on he picks up speed, making her breathe and pant and moan so fast that she might not be breathing at all.

He grunts with each movement, close to the edge himself.

Doing this to her, making her make those noises, feeling all of her.

It's too much for him.

He moves a hand to her clit, rubbing it with his thumb.

He wants her to get there first.

He's never wanted that before, it didn't matter before.

But those sounds coming out of her.

She's louder than she has been all night.

Rachel honestly doesn't know how her body has not gone over the edge yet, she can't believe it's holding on.

And then it's not anymore.

As if the thought triggered it, she crashes.

Where he was desperately trying to get her there first it happens.

They happen together.

They cum together.

And she goes silent again, save for the long gasp, and shudders and trembles.

Her legs stiffen again, her toes curl happily and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

He grunts and groans, his face shudders as he is calling her name.

"Rachelllllll"

The 'L's fall away as he fills her.

Him filling her only adds to her pleasure and causes the orgasm rattling through her body to last that much longer.

Eventually they catch their breath together.

She looks at him and smiles, there's nothing to say.

She lowers her leg and he moves himself to lay beside her as he pulls out of her.

They are both sticky, covered in sweat, but neither say anything as they pull each other close, kissing again. As if sealing the event with a kiss.

She shuffles down his body slightly so that she can curl her head into his chest,

She finally kicks off the heels somewhere, anywhere, before intertwining her legs with his.

He lays back into the pillow and plays absentmindedly with her hair.

Rachel hums to herself for a moment, drawing patterns into his chest with a feather light touch before sliding the sheet out from both of them and pulling it over them collectively.

He wraps a arm around her and whispers, "Rach?"

She's already asleep, using his chest as her pillow.

He watches her eyes flutter for a moment before allowing his to close, falling asleep with a familiar crooked half grin on his face.


End file.
